Casada Con quien ? Naruto!
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Karin despierta un día y descubre que esta casada con Naruto uzumaki Hasta tiene un hijo con el Que hará ?
1. Chapter 1

-Mama !

Un niño como de 7 años se le lanzó a un chica como de 27 años

Ella dormía plácidamente en su cama , sus cabellos rojizos sobresalían en ese montón de sábanas color crema . El Niño le jalo el pie , tratando de hacerla levantarse y es que tenía mucha hambre

- Mama ! - grito de nuevo

La chica abrió un ojo , luego otro

El día estaba nublado , hacia un poco de frío . La pelirroja agarro sus lentes y se sentó en la cama

Vio a un niño de 7 años mirándola con desesperación , este tenía los ojos azules y el cabello igual al suyo , tenía un aire a alguien conocido para ella . Se restregó los ojos , aún el sueño era poseedor de su cuerpo

- Quien eres ? - pregunto karin al niño

- Mama hazme el desayuno - le grito este

- Perdón ? Yo no soy tu mama ! - le dijo un poco soñolienta - además tu que haces en mi casa niño !

- Mama !

A karin ya le estaba molestando el griterío que armaba el muchacho , así que para que el se quedara callado , se levantó de la cama

Se quedo un momento paralizada

Un momento !

Esa no era su cama !

La suya era más pequeña , en cambio a la que estaba observando ahora era de tamaño matrimonial

- Debo estar soñando - musito asombrada

Fue hasta la cocina con una bata que encontró prendida en la puerta y eso para ella era muy extraño . Preparo un desayuno muy rápido y muy nutritivo , por que veía al niño un poco flacucho para su gusto

Vio al niño comer feliz , parecía que espero mucho a que despertara

Ella se preparó sólo chocolate caliente con tostadas y se sentó con este

- Se parece mucho a mi - pensó mientras bebía un poco de chocolate

- emmmm niño ? - hablo karin un poco sería

- Si mama ? - dijo este

- Quien es tu padre ? - pregunto divertida

- Naruto - respondió con una gran sonrisa - porque si ya lo tendrías que saber ? Que te pasa mami

Karin había escupido todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca . Naruto ? Dijo Naruto ?

Claro con razón le veía parecido a alguien que conocía

Y ese alguien era Naruto

- Es un mal sueño ! - susurro con las manos en la cara

- Mama tengo que ir a la academia !

Karin lo vio con una cara de "Y" ?

- Me tienes que llevar - hablo el chico como si fuera obvio - mama que te esta pasando ?

- Aaaaa es que me había olvidado - dijo con una sonrisa - déjame cambiarme y te llevo

- Pero estamos tarde mama !

Karin rápidamente se fue al cuarto y eligió lo más decente , pues iba con un niño a la academia , se cambió rápido y se arregló un poco el cabello

Fue hacia donde estaba este que le esperaba en la puerta

Se fueron corriendo a toda prisa hasta el lugar

Llegaron a tiempo para que el niño entrara con sus demás compañeros . Karin suspiro satisfecha , se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la casa , aunque ella muy bien sabía que esa no era su casa o ... Si lo era ?

- Karin - escucho que la llamaban

Ahora quien le llamaba ?

- Si ? - dijo de mala gana , pero al ver a la persona que le había llamado de quedo paralizada

Era Sakura Haruno

- Hola como estas ? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bien ! - trato mostrar una sonrisa

Desde cuándo sakura se comportaba tan amablemente con ella ?

- y naruto ?

- Yo que tengo que ver con el - respondió incrédula

- Eres su mujer , su esposa - lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Si - dijo asustada karin - supongo que está bien

- Por supuesto - aclaro sakura - y el pequeño sasuke ?

- Sasuke ? - repitió emocionada karin - que pasa con sasuke

- Como le va en el colegio ? - señalo esta

- Oh se llama sasuke pero como deje que el le pusiera ese nombre - susurro karin enojado - le va bien muy bien - dijo a la Haruno

- excelente - declaro esta - bueno me tengo que ir


	2. Chapter 2

Karin miraba por la ventana del comedor el cielo nocturno octubrino , mientras "su hijo " comía tranquilamente la merienda que le había preparado ella . Eran como las 8 de la noche cuando de repente se escucho como abrían la puerta

Apareció un hombre de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules , llevaba puesto su sombrero de hokage y esa cosa que siempre utilizaba minato

- Naruto ? - pregunto karin con la boca abierta al verlo tan... Hombre ?

El chico se levantó de su asiento a saludar a su padre con un cariñoso abrazo . Naruto camino hacia karin , que estaba en estado de shock

- buenas noches amor - dijo el

Karin seguía en shock

- No me vas a saludar ? - pregunto confundido

Ella se vacilo un poco antes de ponerse de pie delante de Naruto

El era más alto que ella !

Desde cuándo se había vuelto más alto ?! .Le dio la mano , Naruto esperaba "otra cosa " como saludo , no iba hacer problemas en frente de su hijo enfrente de su hijo así que lo dejo así nomás

Karin le sirvió la comida a este y se fue a la habitación

Se cambió rápidamente y se acostó en la cama , luego asustada pensó

-Tendré que dormir con Naruto ?

-No ! No! Y no ! - negó karin para sí misma

Naruto entro rápidamente por la puerta del cuarto ,dejando a karin sorprendida .

- Me voy a bañar - tenía pinta de enojado

Karin se tapó toda con las sábanas , trato de dormirse antes de que el rubio saliera , lo logro pero sintió como se hundió el colchón cuando este se acostó alado de ella

Ella casi pega el grito de su vida cuando Naruto la agarro de la cintura , tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar del miedo que sentía

El le recogió el cabello con una de sus manos , para poder hablarle al oído

- Que te pasa ? - su aliento pegaba en la piel de ella

Ella se estremeció

-Nada - respondió con la mano en la boca

- Entonces por que estas temblando ? - río contra la oreja de ella

- No te me acerques tanto - susurro asustada , este se apegó más contra su cuerpo

- Y si yo quiero ? Ayy! Por kami ! No te hagas la niña - le dio un beso en el cuello

Pegó un grito

Como el podía hacerle eso

- Tranqulia - dijo el riéndose - estoy cansado ahora , puede ser que cuando tenga menos trabajo , le de gusto al cuerpo

Karin se quedo petrificada

Darle gusto al cuerpo !?

Que rayos significaba eso ?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh por kami ! Por qué estoy tan nerviosa ? -se recrimino Karin mientras caminaba hacia la torre hokage con el almuerzo para naruto

Todos le miraban y les saludaban amistosamente y ella les correspondía el saludo . Llego a la torre con los nervios a flor de piel , ahora estaba enfrente de la oficina de el , su corazón latía desenfrenadamente , le sudaban las manos al coger la manija de la puerta y girarla

Se encontró con Naruto revisando algunos papeles que parecían muuuuuy importantes , el alzo la vista un momento y mostró una gran sonrisa al verla , ahí con su comida . Se levantó para saludarla con un gran abrazo

-Karin ! - le dio un abrazo - que sorpresa

Se sentía incomoda entre los brazos de naruto pero aún así le correspondió el abrazo

-Si - le mostró el almuerzo con una sincera sonrisa - toma , te hice el almuerzo

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios , dejando a karin ... Asombrada

- Gracias karin -

- De nada

Naruto se sentó a comer , su comida favorita : Ramen ( quien no lo sabe ? ) . Karin estaba enfrente suyo viéndolo comer

- Sabes ? Tu casi nunca haces esto ! - dijo pensándolo bien el rubio

- Que ?

- Traerme comida o visitarme al trabajo

- Pues ahora lo hago , ándate acostumbrando

- Que bien , eres tan buena karin ! Por eso me case contigo ^^

- Uh ? Enserio - hizo una mueca

- Si - susurro el prestándole más atención a ella que a la comida , fijando sus ojos azules sobre ella - Por eso me gustas

Karin sintió como se ruborizaba toda

- jajajaj - río nerviosamente , necesitaba salir de ahí

- Por que te ríes si lo que te estoy hablando es enserio

- Lo siento - se disculpó - pero se me hace complicado de creer - se acomodó los lentes

- Quieres que te demuestre para que te quede bien claro ? - lo dijo en un tono de voz que sólo utilizaba para ella

- Uh ? - a karin le pareció extraño ese tono de voz , más aún cuando el dejo de comer para levantarse y ponerse alado de ella . Luego la levantó suavemente cogido de su mano

La acerco más a su cuerpo quedando a solo centímetros sus rostros

- Que demo?! - justo cuando karin iba a terminar la frase Naruto le beso

Ese beso fue tan intenso y tan dulce que al terminarlo , ella se quedo en estado de shock y pálida y el mirándola intensamente

- ya te quedo claro ? - le acaricio el rostro , levantándolo para que ella lo mire a los ojos , pero ella desvió la mirada muy avergonzada

- S-si - tartamudeo cohibida


End file.
